


Heat Wave

by Lapis_Fairy



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Office, Office Sex, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis_Fairy/pseuds/Lapis_Fairy
Summary: It's Friday morning at Young Technologies, but the AC is out, while in the middle of a heat wave. The timing couldn't be more perfect, or can it?This is a writing prompt that was proposed at a discord group I'm a part of. Just like in my previous work, this is for 18 and over only, because of very descriptive sexual content. Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Heat Wave

As California is going through a heat wave, the AC decided it would be the most opportune time to break in the building where Young Technologies resides. For the first hour, it was bearable enough to allow time for fixing, until it was announced that a certain part would have to be ordered and would not be available until Monday morning, but it's Friday morning. 

Seeing how the heat would soon affect the servers and machines, Charles had no choice but to start everyone weekends earlier or else risking a huge loss while the CEO was currently with his wife in Hawaii, "certainly not a good look for me."

No one protested in leaving early, however, Charles has one obligation that cannot be delayed and willingly stayed behind. A new proposal had to be prepared for Monday morning, and if it went well, it would be a tremendous win for the company. He needed to land this since the CEO was currently away to be with his wife in Hawaii, there were high expectations of Charles. 

He announced to the team that it would be best if everyone left early and work from home if possible. There was nothing that could be done until the air conditioner was fixed. Nobody was going to argue, so everyone started to leave for the day with smiles on their faces. Charles walked back to his office, booting up his computer to finish the project. 

"You're not leaving?" Sam walked by his office with her belongings. 

"I'm afraid not, Miss Young, I need to finish this proposal for Monday morning."

"Oh, well I can help if we can all leave a little earlier," Sam walked in setting down her things. 

"I appreciate it, however, that's not necessary," Charles took off his blazer, preparing for the heat. 

"If I help you, we can finish this sooner," Sam took off her cardigan, "that way, we can both leave earlier."

"You do have a point," Charles smiled to himself, "very well, can you do these tasks for me?"

He handed her a list, Sam took a quick look. 

"Sure," she took out her laptop and got to work right away. 

About an hour has passed, Charles and Sam could feel the temperature rise. Charles started to loosen his tie, Sam had to loosen a few buttons from her blouse. As for the project, there were a few loose ends, but Charles was becoming inpatient. He was from Wales for Christ's sake, and living in California with a heat wave with the air conditioning broken, he was completely out of his element. He started taking off his dress shirt, not wanting to stain it with sweat stains. 

Sam noticed his movement and then noticed his exposed chest. Blood instantly rushed to her cheeks, she instantly tried to keep her eyes on the computer screen, but couldn't help but allow a few glances. She has seen his chest before when he bruised from fencing, but seeing him willingly undress in front of her, set her imagination running. 

"You will have to excuse me but as you know, I am not fully acclimated to the heat," he said as he reached for his water bottle. He drank a little too fast, allowing some liquid to spill down his chin to his chest. Sam herself could feel herself starting to sweat, and not just from the heat wave. 

"I- uh- I understand, Charles," she stammered.

Sam was so nervous that her white blouse was starting to stick to her skin, allowing her skin and bra to be much more visible. Charles noticed her cheeks are flushed, which he assumed was from the climate, then he noticed how he was beginning to see the fabric clinging to her. He soon started having thoughts of her, with how little her blouse left to the imagination. 

"Samara, you have done enough," Charles said, worried about her having a heat stroke, "you can head home."

While she was very uncomfortable with this situation, she felt bad with the thought of him having to tolerate the situation without helping. "I'm almost done," she fanned herself and sighed, "I'm sending the attachments right now."

Sam sent the email, then got up to the wide window and closed the blinds. She unbuttoned her blouse more, revealing more cleavage. Charles stood up walking towards her with his bottle of water at hand. 

"Drink, you almost look like you're going to collapse," he opened the bottle and handed it to her. 

He was fairly close, a little too close. The heat and her suggestive thoughts were slowly clouding her mind. All this time working together and becoming closer, there is no denying that their attraction for each other has grown. She took the bottle and raised it to her lips. 

She took several sips, then handed the water back. "Thanks."

She leaned against the wall, trying not to pass out from proximity. Charles took in the sight; her flushed cheeks, her shirt clinging to her wet skin, and her eyes looking straight at him, luring him closer. 

Sam could almost feel his breath on her. His eyes look like they could devour her, the same eyes that she would picture in her fantasies lately. She can smell his cologne, her senses are starting to overwhelm her. 

Sam closed her eyes slowly, Charles placed his hand on the wall beside her face while his other hand slowly dropped to his side, still hanging to the water. 

_ Fucking hell,  _ Charles couldn't resist anymore and kissed Sam, gently as first, but then Sam's pent up desperation bursted out of her, inviting his tongue into her mouth. 

Charles was surprised at first, but his reaction quickly was replaced by the snap of broken sexual tension. He dropped the bottle, it was no longer needed, since they both have been thirsty for each other for a long time. 

Sam wrapped her arms around Charles’ neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. He pins her body with his, his hands caressing her waist. They had to break off the kiss to breath.

“Bunty,” Charles was almost panting, “do you want me?”

There was no doubt in her eyes, “please, I don’t want to stop.”

He started kissing her neck, “I don’t intend to.”

She sucked in air suddenly, leaning her head back to allow more access. She didn’t realize that she was starting to open her legs, which Charles placed one of his in between. He skillfully hiked one of her legs to wrap around his waist, then started lifting her. 

Sam could feel herself rise off the ground, but Charles made her forget by kissing her deeply as he carried her to his desk. He then set her down, and prowled over her once he had her laying on her back. 

Sam saw Charles hovering over her, her usual feeling of shyness melted away. She started to unbutton her own blouse, her lust taking over completely. Charles helped her remove the blouse and continued to kiss along her collarbone, Sam soft moans filling the room. 

She arched her back to allow him access to remove her bra, which was quickly added to the pile of discarded clothes. 

Charles fondled her, rubbing his thumbs over her erect nipples. Sam started to squirm, sensitive to the sensation of having someone else touch her. His lips started to trail over to one of her peaks, flicking his tongue against her. 

“Ah! Charles!” Sam let out a gripe.

Charles continued, wanting to make her lose her mind as much as she has been melting his cold heart. He continued to kiss down her abdomen. 

Sam gasped, feeling him coming closer to her most sensitive area. She writhed under him as he unzipped her skirt, pulling it down. 

Sam realized that only had her panties left, she looked down, Charles knelt on the floor in between her legs, he gripped her thighs and trailed his lips and tongue along her sensitive inner thigh. 

"Oh God!" Sam threw her head back, she could feel that she was getting really wet as she could feel Charles getting closer to her core. 

"Charles," she whined, "I want you."

He paused after hearing those words, "I want you too," he then pressed his lips against the thin fabric, tasting her. 

Sam gasped, the sudden rush of warmth and pressure. Her moans became louder, her hands gripped the edges of the table, needing stability. 

_ I want to taste her,  _ he then pushed her panties to the side, exposing her. He gently licked her clit, and held on to her already shaking legs. 

Sam was trying her best not to scream but the sensation was overwhelming, but her efforts were no match for Charles' skills. 

He could feel that she was getting wetter and wetter, and he was becoming impatient. He stood up and unbuckled his belt, then unzipped his slacks. 

Sam's mind was hazy, she saw him stand and saw him holding his hard cock. Sam turned red as a tomato, but she was so desperate to have this moment with Charles for so long, she was ready. 

He rubbed his length along her wet pussy, a groan escaped, he can barely hold back any longer. He looked at Sam, wanting to make sure she wanted to keep going. 

"Bunty, I can't hold back anymore," he is just at her entrance, "but you can stop me."

"Charles please," she whimpered, her eyes half-lidded, "keep going."

She wrapped her legs around his hips, urging him. 

"Very well,"  _ can't keep a lady waiting, after all.  _

He pushed gently, expanding her tight walls.  _ Fuck she's tight.  _

The heat has only increased, sweat is becoming more visible from their bodies, making things more slippery. The room filled with moans coming from both of them as Charles continues to thrust himself, increasing the pace. Sam was screaming, this was so much better than in her thoughts at night, since he can reach her deeper than she ever could.

Charles took in the sight, he leaned in to kiss her, wrapping an arm under her arched back. 

"Charles it feels so good!"

"I'm at my limit, Bunty," Charles grunted into her ear. 

"Me too! I'm going to cum!

Their screams were getting louder, Charles thrusted into her harder, the sweat slipping on their bodies. Sam held on to Charles as she was reaching her peak. He was trying to hold off longer, but she tightened around his length as she was cumming. 

He stood up suddenly, confusing Sam, until she saw him stroking himself to cum on her stomach. At first she was surprised but then realized it couldn't be helped. 

Charles leaned over her, exhausted.

"Forgive me," he panted, "I was not prepared."

"It's fine," she said as she was catching her breath, "I wasn't expecting that either."

Sam sat up slowly, Charles kissed her forehead, "I should take you home."

As they were cleaning up and getting ready to leave, they heard that they weren't alone. Charles took a quick peek and found a man listening to music wheeling around cleaning supplies and fanning himself. 

_ The custodian! _

"We have to leave," Charles urged, "before we get caught."

Sam had barely buttoned up her blouse, she grabbed all her belongings and sneaked past with Charles. Luckily, the other person was listening to loud music as they were cleaning up.  _ This is like a stealth mission,  _ she kept low to the ground, hoping the cubicle walls would keep them hidden. 

They both made it to the parking deck, Charles ran to get it started and cracked up the AC. 

"Sweet Mary," he was relieved from the burst of cold air, "they better repair that cooling unit before I completely melt."

Sam sighed from the cool air, with no energy left to even speak. Charles noticed how she can barely keep her eyes open, so he put his car in drive and drove off. 


End file.
